custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Nzavokh
Nzavokh was once a Makuta of an unknown region, who survived Teridax's betrayal during the Reign of Shadows. He was later "rescued" by an alternate version of Tridax, only to rejoin (an alternate version of) The Brotherhood. He fled during that universe's Destiny War, and was pulled into yet another alternate dimension. History Home Dimension Like all Makuta, Nzavokh came into being from the Antidermis Pool within the Southern Continent. He was assigned to an unknown region after the Metru-Nui Civil War. When Teridax overthrow Miserix, Nzavokh sided with the former, though he was skeptical. When Teridax took over the Matoran Universe and exterminated his own people, Nzavokh went into hiding until the traitor's death. An alternate version of Tridax found him hiding in a mountain, offering to restore the name "Makuta". Reluctantly, he accepted. Project ONU It was a decision he would come to regret. He would relieve history again, unable to help his brothers and sisters. He helped Tridax recruit more Makuta from across the Multiverse, though he would soon develop his own agenda. With each new member added, he would warn them of the future. Eventually, he managed to gather a small circle of followers, including some natives of this new universe. A few years before the awaking of the Toa Mata, Nzavokh, Ghjis, and Xociv came to recruit a Makuta by the name of Hydroxaniod. He turned down the offer however, and showed them the reason. He showed them a glimpse of the world they were on, Fieldus Magna. He told them of his impatience toward Teridax's plan and disgust of Tridax's choice of test subjects. When he mentioned his previous conquest, though, one of the guards made a sharp comment on it. He mentioned his short reign and his eventual defeat at the hands of some rebels called "The Elemental Warriors". The Mad Metalwork swiftly killed him and the other grunts that reacted to his death. He gave the group a warning, and forced them to leave his hideout. The group returned to Unoyr, finding it in the middle of a prison break. Nzavokh was buried under some rubble in the chaos, though he was later rescued by one of the surviving servants. Informed of what was hapening, the Makuta teleported himself and his minion to Tridax and alerted him to the situation.He would later aid in rebuilding the fortress and serving under a new supervisor. Near the end of the Destiny War, Nzavokh summoned whatever Makuta he could to the dead island of Mata Nui. Among them were Ghjis and Xociv, who had worked with him on Project ONU. He revealed Teridax's true intentions to his brothers, and led them away from Aqua Magna. On their way to Bota Magna, however, a tear in space-and-time opened up. Strange creatures poured out from the cosmic wound and pulled all of the Makuta into the wormhole. They were all scattered in the process, Each being stranded within another universe. Nzavokh is believed to have appeared in Nexus Nui. The Kingdom Alternate Universe In this universe, Matoro failed to revive Mata Nui. While most of the Brotherhood attempted to escape to Mata Nui above, Nzavokh believed that their Olmak would the key to their survival. While he and his group were able to reclaim it, Teridax came into the chamber and began absorbing any Makuta that got close to him. Nzavokh and a few others were able to escape through the portal, closing it before their fallen leader could reach them. Toa Empire Alternate Universe While many of the Makuta went into hiding, Nzavokh willingly surrendered to Tuyet's forces. Though the Toa of Water thought about killing him, Roodaka suggested that he be kept as a trophy. Tuyet would extract the Antidermis from his armor and force him into a container. He was displayed in the Onu-Metru Archieves, and would sometimes be visited by his brothers. When Lesovikk led the resistance to the Coliseum, the assault rocked the trophy room and shattered his prison. Possesing a deactivated automaton nearby, Nzavokh would join the battle above and witnessed Takanuva's departure and Tuyet's death. The Melding Alternate Universe Like the rest of the Makuta there, Nzavokh was created to aid the Toa, create new creatures, and teach the Three Virtues. He would purge himself of his inner darkness, and gain Light powers as a result. When the Element Lords were removed from power, Nzavokh and several other Makuta volunteered to oversee the Jungle Tribe. During this time, Antzo became his assistant. Abilities and Traits Nzavokh possesses the same abilities as his kind. However, he isn't as arrogant or prideful as them, due to his dark history. While he knows of Teridax's true intentions, he didn't reveal them to his brothers when he first (re)joined the Brotherhood. He didn't have any evidence of his leader's treachery, and he knew that Teridax would kill him if he found out. As such, he only revealed it to a select group of Makuta, near the end of the Destiny War. The downfall of his people would forever haunt him, making him vow to himself to restore the name "Makuta". It was this desire for redemption (For himself and his people) that led him to assist the people of Nexus Nui. Mask and Tools What Kanohi Nzavokh wears is unknown. However, he was known for wielding the Spear of Corrosion. It would shoot acid from the tips, melting most objects and beings. His primary form also featured a tail with pincers, a horn attached to his forehead, and sharp claws (both on his hands and his feet). Appearances * You Don't Belong Here (First Appearance) Tirvia * His character was inspired by Dreadwing''from ''Transformers: Prime. Also see * His MOCPages page Category:Makuta Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Former Makuta Category:Shadow Category:User:Ahpolki Inika